Painkiller
by 19bwilcox
Summary: Hades was alone. He had been so for countless millenniums after being banished from Olympus. The only company he had ever know did not want him, and if even his family couldn't stand him, then surely no one ever would. Percy Jackson was dying. He was only 18, and he wasn't ready. But then he met him, and suddenly dying didn't seem so bad anymore, not if he could have Hades.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: So I realized that having a 'key' would be necessary to avoid confusion. So, even though I've already posted 6 parts, I went ahead and added one anyways.)**

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Prologue

Cold. Dark. Lonely. Hades had been alone as long as he could remember. The only bright spot in his immortal life as a god had come and gone long, long ago. It had been several millennium since he was cast out from Olympus, banished, only allowed to return when called for. Like a beaten dog, he had been discarded as though he were worthless. Truly, it isn't any wonder that after being treated like less than nothing, he eventually started to believe what the other gods said about him. He started to believe that he was worthless, that he would never matter. He believed that he would be alone for all eternity, never cared for or loved. Never to receive even the slightest hint of compassion. "*After all, if everyone truly believes I'm a monster, then I must be one*", he mused to himself. No one cared what he thought or felt, because he was nothing more than a monster. And no one could ever love a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 1

Far beneath the surface of the Earth; in the Underworld; Hades sighed to himself. His head rested upon his fist as he contemplated his existence. Hades knew that he was lonely, just as he knew he would always be lonely. He knew that no one would ever love him. But even as he knew that, he couldn't help but wish that someone, anyone, would love him. He didn't care if they were male or female, as long as they loved him he could care less what their gender was. Alas, he was a monster, and monsters didn't get to be loved. He shook his head, '_no point dwelling on the impossible. I need to be honest with myself, no one will love me_.' Hades rose to his feet, he was tired of thinking, and the only way to staunch the flow of his thoughts was to throw himself into his job. So that was what he would do, he decided. Surely Thanatos; his lieutenant; wouldn't mind if he guided a few souls to the underworld? '_No, he wouldn't mind'_, Hades thought to himself, and even if he did Hades could do what he wanted, he was the King of the Underworld, not Thanatos. Hades smirked half-heartedly, and then he let his domain guide him.

Hours passed as Hades delivered soul after soul to the underworld. He had just finished guiding another, and that's when he felt it. Pure unadulterated power, it was exhilarating. In all his time as a God he had never felt anything like it. Intrigued, he dug a little deeper, and then he laughed, "all this power comes from a tiny half-blood?" He laughed again, astonished by the absurdity of the situation. "How is it that one tiny little half-blood has such power?" He mused to himself, 'but that's not even the kicker! The kicker is that this half-blood is ready to be guided to my realm, and yet even on his deathbed, his power still shines like a beacon.' Hades hesitated for a split second, unsure of himself, and after several moments had passed, he finally snapped himself out of it. Mind made up, he concentrated on flashing to the source of that tempting power. A bright light flooded the area, and when it died down, Hades had vanished into a swirling vortex of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 2

Thousands of miles away- in a dimly lit hospital room- a vortex of darkness opened, and Hades smirked to himself as he emerged from it. His feet met solid ground, and his eyes took in what little there was to see. The first thing he noticed was the bed, and then the frail form laying in it. Hooked up to dozens of wires that led to countless different machines, the form was dwarfed by its surroundings. Hades pyased, curiousity peaked, he looked a little closer. Realization dawned on him, the frail creature resting in that bed was a demigod. A male demigod, and a dying one at that. At first sight, the male seemed to be helpless, but when Hades foucused on the kids aura, he recognised the source of the power he had felt not even hours prior. "This kid, this tiny helpless thing, this is the source of such power?!" Hades could hardly believe it, and yet, the proof was right in front of him. You couldn't fake that kind of power, that purity and ease. It just wasn't possible. Hades grimaced, he knew better than to judge a book by its cover, or to look a gift horse in the mouth. It might be pure happenstance that this kid popped up on his radar right when he needed a distraction, but coincidence or not, Hades knew an opportunity when he saw one. And damned if he was going to pass it up. Hades smiled somewhat viciously as he strode towards the bed. Upon reaching the kids side, he gazed up a tired and drawn face. Even though he was dying, the kid was beautiful, but in an earthly, ethereal way. Hades chastised himself, "Im supposed to be collecting his soul, not admiring his beauty!" He gave the demigod one last lingering look, and then he reached down and plucked the childs soul from his body. The moment the soul separated from the body, the screen that monitored the boy's heartbeat flatlined, letting off a shrill whistle. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, trying to restart the demigod's heart. But it was useless, Hades- who had summoned another portal and left- had already claimed the child's soul, and no one could save him now.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A****/N: I realize that Im switching between first person and third, however, I dont care. In my mind, it helps the flow of the story, and becauseof that, i'll be doing this whenever necessary. Also, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I will point out that reviews motivate me a lot, and if you want me to update more regularly, then you should review. Without further ado, on with the chapter!)**

* * *

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 3

Far below the earth itself, Hades palace was eerily silent. Not a single noise was to be heard, and not a single creature- human or otherwise- was to be found. It seemed like the entire underworld was holding its breath, almost as if everyone and everything that dwelled there was wary. Wary of what mood Hades would be in when he returned. The silence stretched, on and on, and as it continued, the people grew more and more uneasy. The quiet ended moments later when Hades appeared in the throne room. He was carrying a limp form in his arms, grinning like a loon as he did so. With a hum he strode forward, and if anyone had been watching, they would have been stunned to note that Hades was almost skipping. Fortunately, no one was there to witness this, for if any had seen what Hades would call a moment of weakness, they would have been silenced before they could even think about telling a soul. Hades seemed to realize this as well, for his face went blank, and his stride went back to normal as he made his way down the halls of his castle. Arriving at one of the thousands of rooms he had in his castle, he opened the door, and after taking a quick glance around, he went inside. Shutting the door behind him as he entered the room, he immediately moved over to the bed, and with great reluctance, placed the precious cargo he had been carrying onto it. All he could do now was wait for the boy to wake up, so he pulled up a chair and prepared for a long monotonous wait.


	5. Chapter 4

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 4

He was right. It hadn't even been an hour, and he already felt like the wait would drive him insane. Then again, hadn't he technically been insane for a while already? So he guessed the right way to say it was that the wait was pushing him further into insanity. "After all", he mused to himself, "you can't be driven insane if you weren't sane in the first place, now can you?" He sighed humourlessly, "Who _would _be sane if they dealt with what I deal with on a regular basis?" He smirked, "No one would be." A slight noise drew his attention to the bed and snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face his guest, and then stopped, even sick and pale, the child looked ethereal. The boy had sea green eyes that ebbed and flowed like the water. His nose was dainty, yet at the same time, masculine. His hair was the color of a crow's wing. And his lips... They were full and luscious, just begging for someone to kiss them. He froze and thought to himself "What the fuck!?!? What is wrong with me?!?!" Shaking his head, he pushed all those ridiculous thoughts away. He couldn't think on that now, especially not after those eyes locked with his own. Sea green orbs met pitch black, and he knew, that with that one tiny look, he would _never _let the boy go.


	6. Chapter 5

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 5

The demigod had finally opened his eyes, and Hades couldn't help but notice just how beautiful they were. He couldn't bring himself to look away, but alas, all good things must come to an end, and end it did. The boy broke the silence with a abrupt hacking cough. His body shook with the force of it, and Hades grew immensely worried as the coughs kept coming. Just when Hades thought it would never stop; that the boy was much sicker than he had previously thought; it did. The coughs slowed, and then just ceased totally. The kid began to catch his breath, and as he calmed, Hades watched him. The way he held himself spoke highly of him, and Hades was intrigued. If nothing else, Hades knew that he wouldn't grow bored for some time. After all, he had one interesting demigod to figuire out, and he couldn't wait until he'd ferreted out all of the boy's secrets one by one, until he knew everything there was to know about the boy. What made him happy, sad, angry, and excited. What made him tick, made his heart soar or what made it crash into the depths of despair. Hades wanted to know it all, and he would start now.


	7. Chapter 6

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 6

Hades couldn't help it, the silence was getting to him. Usually silence was nothing, he was the King of the Underworld, after all, and so was used to not only silence, but darkness as well. But it felt wrong this time. Hades couldn't figuire out why the silence bothered him, it just did. Hades coughed, "ehem. Long time no see Perseus." The look on Percy's face was priceless, all his riches couldn't compare to the stunned disbelief on the demigod's face. "Percy. Its Percy, Lord Hades." Percy struggled, trying to get up, but Hades wasn't having it. "And what do you think you are doing?" Percy titlted his head and stared up at Hades, "um. Im trying to get up. I thought that was pretty obvious." Hades scowled, "You will speak to me with respect! I might be a lot more laid back than my half wit brothers, but I am still a god, and you will treat me as such. Not to mention, you are one of my subjects now, so I am your king." Percy stopped, and then it hit him. "Very funny, did my dad put you up to this? Or was it Hermes and Apollo?" Hades scowled, confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Percy chuckled, "_sure _you don't. But seriously, you can drop the act, Im not dead." Hades sighed, "Perseus." Percy interrupted him, "_Percy_. Say it with me, Percy." Hades glared, and then relented, "Percy, Im sorry, but you actually are dead. I personally collected your soul from your body." Percy let out a small noise of disbelief, "no. That's not true!" Hades shrugged, "Im sorry Percy, its the truth." Percy's shoulders began to shake and then he cursed, "Oh Hades! My mom, Paul, Camp Half-Blood. is everyone okay?" Hades nodded, "Your Mother and Stepfather are naturally devestated, but other than that, everything is fine." Percy sighed in relief, "Thank Hades!" Hades nodded, "Your welcome. Anyways, because I actually like you, and because I'm the one who collected you, I will be the one helping you settle in. If you have any questions just ask. This room is yours to do with as you please. I have duties to attend to, so if you will excuse me." Hades strolled towards the door, and then he opened it. He paused, glanced over his shoulder one last time, and then he stepped through, closing it behind him with a final click.


	8. Chapter 7

Key︎

1\. Thoughts= "*speech*"︎

2\. Writing= "**speech**"︎

3\. Latin= "~speech~"︎

4\. Greek= "[speech]"︎

5\. Writing in Latin= "~**speech**~"︎

6\. Writing in Greek= "[**speech**]"

* * *

Chapter 7

Hades leaned against the door, nerves frayed, body shaking slightly. He knew he had no reason to be so nervous around Percy, but he couldn't help himself. Percy just exuded power, but was so... So... Innocent. "*I don't understand how someone as famous and strong as Percy can be so... So... Kind and gentle... The perfect partner." Hades recoiled, "*Did I really just refer to Percy Jackson as the 'perfect partner'? Really? I must finally have lost it!*" Hades scoffed, shook his head, and took off in a brisk walk towards his office. A voice called out from behind, "My Lord!" Hades stopped, and swiveled so he was facing the direction the call came from. "*Thanatos, I wonder what he wants?*", Hades pondered. Hades called back, "Yes, what is it Thanatos?" Thanatos paused, then asked, "I noticed that you collected some souls, including a particularly powerful one. I just wished to know who it belonged to." Hades tensed, then said, "Not here. We'll discuss this in my office . Come." He turned, and continued to his office, not even checking to see if Thanatos was following. "*This is going to be a long day*" Hades thought.


End file.
